


Exitus Acta Probat

by Dusty_Forgotten



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2006010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty_Forgotten/pseuds/Dusty_Forgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tabitha leaves, Black Mountain Radio goes off the air. Then, it comes back on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exitus Acta Probat

“ _I would like to say that you, listener, are a worthless degenerate._ ”

Erin looks up from the reloading bench she’s currently working at, and stares dumbfounded at the radio. She thought it was off.

“ _You putresce in your own decaying towns, reaping filth from filth and calling it progress when the only thing you really accomplish is burying yourself further in profligate feces._ ”

She wipes the grease from her hands on a dirty rag and walks to the shelf it’s perched on, turning up the volume. Black Mountain Radio’s gotten weirder- if that’s possible.

“ _You, foul excuse for human life, are rotting away, a slave to your addictions and those with more pre-war trash jingling in their pockets than you. What a pathetic existence._ ”

Erin’s mouth is hanging open, but she shuts it when she swallows. “...Is that Vulpes?”

The radio answers, “ _There is, however, hope for you yet, profligate. You could have purpose serving the son of a god... serving the Legion._ ”

“Yeah, that’s Vulpes.” she says to herself, though ED-E beeps in acknowledgement.

“ _There are those who say we are monsters, ripping swaths of corpses across the Wasteland, and to that, I say: Exitus acta probat._ ”

“The results justify the means...” Courier Six murmurs, staring at the radio like she might see the legionary if she squints hard enough. “Doesn’t he know not everybody speaks Latin?”

“ _The Legion’s cause is noble: unity. You long to serve a noble cause, to make something of your worthless life? Here is your chance. Come, profligate, to Cottonwood Cove, to Nelson, to Hoover Dam. Serve a worthy master. Serve Caesar._ ”

The white noise hangs for a moment before it cuts to static, then a string of Latin, which freaks her out a little, so she turns the radio off, and sets a map marker for Black Mountain Radio.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It’s just a holotape, playing on repeat, as if she expected anything else. She considers taking it off the air. She doesn’t. Instead, she leaves a Legion coin next to the microphone- one with her face on it- and walks on.


End file.
